


Cold Beds and Warm Cannibals

by Devereauxs_Disease



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But Will wakes up alone, Flut? Smuff? I don't know, Hannibal and Will are sleeping together, He's gonna do something about that, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut and Fluff, something like tie Hannibal to the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: Hannibal and Will are sleeping with each other every night. Yet Will always wakes up alone. Will's tired of being denied morning cuddles, so he decides to grab his cannibal and MAKE him stay in bed.ORThe one where Hannibal is tied to a bed with his own ties and Will power bottoms the fuck out of him...





	Cold Beds and Warm Cannibals

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Everyone! Sorry I've been sort of missing lately. My husband caught a death plague and I've been busy keeping him alive and disinfecting every inch of the house. Sorry I've been slow on responding, but hopefully I'm back for a bit?

          Will woke up and stretched across his mattress, blissfully sore and horribly alone. He grumbled, feeling the cold sheets next to him and shoving himself up. He’d been so sure that last night he’d won their little game.

          Around two in the morning, when Will was hoarse and Hannibal was panting, they finally fell into a heap on the bed. And though Will’s limbs felt like jelly, he made the herculean effort to crawl atop Hannibal and wrap himself like an over-amorous octopus around the doctor. It was a bit of a pathetic gambit, but Will was tired of waking up alone.

          Ever since he and Hannibal had fallen into bed three months ago, Will had been waking up to cold sheets and a deserted room. He couldn’t say he liked the feeling. It wasn’t that the sex wasn’t satisfying – Will had discovered that Hannibal’s clever fingers and mouth had some excellent uses that Will wished he’d taken advantage of sooner. Hannibal was as well-appointed for orgasms as he was for dismembering a body, and Will was astounded to learn that both were incredibly attractive prospects for him.

          But still, after months of moaning and lube and bite marks on his shoulders, Will didn’t know what Hannibal’s morning breath smelled like. He’d never woken up to an erection pressing insistently into his ass. Hell, he still didn’t know what Hannibal looked like bedraggled and sleepy in the early morning light.

          Worse still, affections seemed limited to the bedroom. Hannibal would squeeze Will’s hands if the empath entwined their fingers together, but release them a breath later and move away. Kisses were dodged and received on the cheek only. Hannibal smiled softly each time, before making up some excuse to leave the room.

          It had become unnerving to Will, who had always assumed that once he and Hannibal finally conjoined, a dam of adoration would be unleashed. The empath knew how deep Hannibal’s feelings ran. He knew that Hannibal would kill any woman, man, child or dog who threatened to take Will from him. He knew also that his own feelings mirrored the doctor’s. They were a frightening mix of possessive lust and awestruck devotion that left Will breathless when he allowed himself to examine them. And yet, here Will was, with empty arms in an empty bed.

          Getting up, Will stretched, pulling on his sleep pants and a worn Henley. He took a moment to brush his teeth and arrange the bedroom before stomping down the stairs to find his runaway bedmate. He was sick of this shit and he wanted some goddamn cuddles when he woke up in the morning.

          He found Hannibal the first place he looked: The kitchen. The doctor was in his customary cooking attire, grey slacks, a pristine white apron and an equally spotless white linen shirt. Hannibal seemed to prefer white clothes when cooking, another way of showing off his mastery of the kitchen, by displaying his untouched clothing. Sauce wouldn’t dare splatter on a man such as Hannibal Lecter.

          Will grinned, watching as Hannibal bent over what looked to be a large bar of chocolate, flicking his bangs out of his face before selecting a knife.

          “Hey Hannibal, I have a question.” Will leaned against the doorjamb, watching the doctor meticulously chop the bar.

          “I’m making a ganache.” Hannibal looked up like he was the host of Cannibal Cooking with Dr. Lecter, gesturing to a bottle of cream. “If I mince the chocolate before-”

          Will laughed. “Yeah, not about that.”

          Hannibal frowned slightly, unhappy about being interrupted, but willing as ever to excuse Will’s rudeness. He resumed his chopping. “Then how may I help you?”

          “I think my encephalitis is back.”

          Hannibal didn’t look up. “It’s not.”

          “You’re sure?”

          “Will, your scent hasn’t altered in months,” Hannibal paused, flicking his hair up to offer Will a withering glance. “Even that lovely aftershave remains the same.”

          “Huh, that’s odd,” Will scratched his chin. “Because if my encephalitis isn’t back, that means I shouldn’t be hallucinating…And if I’m not hallucinating that should mean we’re fucking…But that can’t be right, can it?”

          The knife faltered in its perfect rhythm and Will felt a pang of gleeful satisfaction at that.

          “I only ask, because I have these vivid memories of this guy, who looks a lot like you, fucking me senseless almost every night.” Will stepped closer, leaning over the kitchen island, face inches from Hannibal’s. “But when I wake up, I’m all alone.”

          “Will-”

          “Obviously, I know it can’t really be you,” Will cocked his head. “Hannibal Lecter would never show a guy a good time than run away like an asshole teenager, now would he?”

          “If you would allow me to-”

          “So, the only option is…the encephalitis is back. Shame, I kind of liked these hallucinations.” Will tilted his neck toward Hannibal’s mouth. “Are you sure you don’t smell the fever on me?”

          “I was unaware you were so unhappy with my affections.” Hannibal had stopped chopping, but the knife, worryingly, was still gripped in his hand.

          “I’m thrilled with your affections,” Will reached out and pushed the knife to the counter with his index finger. He raised an eyebrow until Hannibal released the blade with a sigh. “What I’m not happy about is waking up every day to a cold fucking bed. Some people enjoy sleepy morning sex, you know.”

          Hannibal frowned at him, then moved to grab the knife. Will was faster.

          “I’m going to hold onto this until we’re done talking,” Will said, twirling the blade in front of Hannibal. “So, runaway bunny, wanna tell me why I’m waking up lonesome when I have a perfectly good cannibal in my bed most nights?”

          Hannibal’s brow raised just slightly. “Bunny?”

          “It’s a kid’s book, my dad read it to me. About this obnoxious little bunny who wants to run from his home to seek adventure.”

          “And he is stifled in this pursuit?”

          “His mother won’t let the little idiot into the world alone, because she knows, deep down he doesn’t want to go anywhere.” Will tapped the knife to Hannibal’s chest. “She tells him _if you run away, I will run after you._ ”

          “I recall you having a different sentiment.” Hannibal sniffed, gently pushing the blade away with two fingers. “I'm not going to miss you. I'm not going to find you. I'm not going to look for you. I don't want to know where you are or what you do. I don't want to think about you anymore.”

          “And when I threw my little tantrum what did you do?”

          “I stewed in florescent lighting under the dubious care of Alana Bloom.”

          “You made damn sure I knew where home was, so I could find it when I got tired.”

          Hannibal’s jaw tightened. “You don’t tire easily.”

          “I’m getting tired now,” Will tossed the knife in the sink and rounded the kitchen island. Hannibal didn’t move, but didn’t turn to face him. “Why am I still chasing what I’ve already caught, Hannibal?”

          Will ran a hand up Hannibal’s spine, dancing over the tense muscles chording beneath his fingertips. Hannibal whirled, snarling into Will’s face, his mouth inches from Will’s hand. “Because the chase seems to be the only thing that keeps you here. Because if I stop the chase, you’ll find some other woman with unfortunate bangs and a doe-eyed child and chase your ridiculous dream of a family. Because I’m not prepared to wait another three years for you to get a second wind and begin the chase again!”

          Will tilted his head. It couldn’t be that easy, could it? Will wondered how he had ever feared Hannibal, ever thought of him as terrifying. He dropped his hand to Hannibal’s neck, fingers digging deep into the tensed muscles.

          “You’re trying to make the chase interesting, but not unpleasant.” Hannibal’s mouth ticked, just a slight twitch down, but it was enough. “You think I’m still making my choice.”

          “Decisions have never been your strong suit.”

          Will grabbed Hannibal’s shoulders, twisting his fingers into the fabric there as he had overlooking the cliff. “I made my choice.”

          “You chose death.”

          “I chose death with you over life with my family. I chose chaos and destruction. I chose to spend my last seconds in your arms.”

          Hannibal’s arms wrapped around Will’s waist, fingers playing at the loose fabric of his shirt. “But now that you don’t have the assurance of oblivion what’s stopping you from-”

          Will kissed his cannibal fiercely, mouth pulling at Hannibal’s cupid’s bow and laving at the seam of his lips. Hannibal acquiesced, his mouth softening against Will’s assault. Will pulled back eyes shining.

          “I made my choice. I chose your arms.” Will laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. “Whatever else greets me in this life or the next, I’ll be in your arms to face it.”

          Hannibal stiffened and Will looked up to see what was wrong. Hannibal’s cheeks were red, his eyes watery. Will ran a hand over the flushed cheek. “Does that make you squirm, Dr. Lecter?”

          “No, of course no-”

          “I love you, Hannibal. I love you so much I could consume it. Bite it from your flesh, lick it from your mouth,” Will said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Hannibal squirmed in his arms just a little. Will’s smile grew. “You’re so beautiful and smart and I want to thank you every day for pulling me from that fucking water and stitching me up. These last few months-”

          “STOP!” Hannibal was pushing at him now, face bright red under his tan.

          “SEE? It’s uncomfortable to have all that love directed at you all the time, isn’t it?” Will tightened his grip, smiling up at his put-upon cannibal. “At least I’m not trying to sketch every zit on your ass or write poetry about your crooked nose.”

          “You have a lovely nose,” Hannibal huffed.

          “And you have resplendent cheekbones.” Will tapped at Hannibal’s cheek, the doctor rolled his eyes. Will grinned, grabbing Hannibal’s chin and stroking his thumb along the strong line of bone. “You don’t know what to do when I’m as goopy as you are, do you?”

          “I-”

          “I love you, Hannibal.” Will caught Hannibal’s eyes. “I want you to know that I can live without you.”

          Hannibal pulled back from Will’s grip, eyes narrowing. “Well, all my fears are allayed.”

          Will moved fast as a flash, pinning Hannibal to the sink and crowding his body onto the granite countertops. “I can live without you, Hannibal, but I won’t do it again.”

          Will claimed Hannibal’s mouth, pressing into the doctor as his hands roamed. Yanking Hannibal’s shirt from his pants, Will slipped his hand beneath the fabric to trace the soft flesh of the doctor’s stomach. He kneaded the muscle he found there until Hannibal made little choked sounds into his mouth. Running his nails higher up, Will dragged them across Hannibal’s nipple plucking at the flesh until it stiffened and he could feel Hannibal’s chest rumble beneath his fingers – some sort of primal noise, half growl half purr.

          He had about 10 seconds before Hannibal grabbed him and threw him to the ground. And while it certainly wasn’t the first time he’d had the pattern of the kitchen tiles embedded in his back for a few hours, Will had a different plan in mind for today. The moment Hannibal released his hair to grab his shoulders, Will moved.

          Dodging Hannibal’s grasp, Will made it across the kitchen in seconds, smiling when he saw Hannibal frowning at his empty hands. “I think I made myself clear about having you in bed in the mornings?”

          Hannibal’s attention snapped to Will, his eyes glittering black as he gave chase up the stairs.

          Will used his head start to his advantage, slipping through his bedroom door and immediately stepping just out of sight at the edge of the doorframe. Hannibal was always a brilliant predator, but Will was counting on his distraction for his plan to work.

          Sure enough, Hannibal barreled into the room without checking the perimeters, expecting to find Will on the bed and not lurking to the side of the door. Before he could turn, Will stepped behind him, shoving Hannibal onto the bed and leaping atop him before Hannibal hit the mattress. The struggle was brutal, but quick, Will flipping Hannibal over and wresting his arms above his head.

          Kneeling on Hannibal’s shoulders allowed Will to slip each hand into the ties knotted to the headboard. The silk was slippery in his fingers, jittery from adrenaline and arousal. Dimly, Will admitted to himself that Hannibal’s protests were an elaborate show of his own. Kneeling on Hannibal’s shoulders left his groin inches from those formidable teeth and the doctor’s wild bucking was just strong enough to force Will’s brutality without ever putting the empath in danger of being unseated. Will’s heart swelled at this knowledge, that he was being given this, whatever he needed or wanted to end this fight.

          “You’re a not such a bad guy for a cannibal,” Will whispered as his fingers finally knotted the last tie around Hannibal’s left wrist. He slid off Hannibal’s shoulders to straddle his chest, bending to kiss eager lips. After a few moments of tender supplication, gentle fingers carding through Hannibal’s hair and soft tugs of lips, Will bit down on Hannibal’s cupid’s bow until he tasted blood. “But you’ve been a lousy fucking boyfriend, Dr. Lecter…What’s to be done about that?”

          Hannibal glanced up at the ties holding his wrists, two of his favorites. “Evidently, my tie collection will be punished for my transgressions.”

          Will leaned over to the bedside table, snatching a teal and gold brocade tie and holding it aloft. “This one is getting shoved in your mouth if you keep it up.”

          Hannibal raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth, but paused. His tongue slipped over the cut on his upper lip, tracing Will’s teeth marks and collecting the blood. With a slight smile, Hannibal snapped his mouth shut.

          Will grinned, letting the silk slip between his fingers and onto the floor. “Smart boy.”

          Will slid down Hannibal’s body, smiling when the doctor’s hands strained against the ties. He settled over Hannibal’s groin, rocking gently at the hardness he found beneath him. He cocked his head before planting a hand firmly on Hannibal’s pristine white shirt.

          “Now, I’ve tried subtly letting you know to stay in this bed.” Will wormed two fingers of his free hand into the gaps between the buttons. He let his nails scrape along Hannibal’s skin, let the man wriggle beneath him. “But evidently I need to impress upon you where you belong.”

          Will yanked, ripping the shirt off Hannibal and sending buttons flying. Hannibal never took his eyes from Will’s, maroon irises glittering. “Now, you’re going to be a good boy and lay very still, aren’t you Hannibal?”

          Hannibal blinked, his pale lashes fanning across his cheeks. Will shook his head. “Words, Hannibal.”

          The doctor’s mouth ticked up. “I always endeavor to be the best at what I do.”

          Will bared his teeth, a feral grin making the scar on his cheek dimple his flesh. “We’ll see.”

          Moving to stand, Will stripped quickly before straddling Hannibal again. For a moment, Will leaned forward, rocking his cock against Hannibal’s furry tummy and puffing soft breaths over Hannibal’s lips. Every time the doctor strained up to catch Will’s mouth, the empath dodged. “I’m not sure you deserve a kiss, Hannibal.”

          The doctor fought his ties, biceps straining as he tried to capture Will’s mouth. Will rocked harder, raising his hands to press Hannibal’s arms to the headboard. He ran his lips across Hannibal’s chin smiling when he heard a frustrated noise in Hannibal’s throat. “You stay where I put you, understand?”

          “Please.”

          Will shook his head, letting his mouth graze Hannibal’s nose. “You stay where I put you.”

          He caught Hannibal’s eyes, waiting. “Yes.”

          “Yes what?”

          “Yes, I’ll stay where I’m put.”

          Will smiled, dipping his mouth to Hannibal’s and licking at the blood he found there. Hannibal made a pleading noise, chin lifting to chase Will’s lips every time they retreated. “If you run away, I will run after you.”

          Hannibal caught Will’s mouth, biting at his lower lip before releasing him. “And I you.”

          “Glad we settled that,” Will whispered, kissing Hannibal again before pulling himself up. He straddled Hannibal’s chest, hands pressed to either side of his cannibal’s head. “And now I think it’s time for you to be quiet.”

          Will took his cock in hand stroking a few times just to watch Hannibal’s lips part with anticipation. The doctor ran his tongue along the seam of his mouth, eyes tracking every movement of Will’s wrist.

          When Will laid the tip against Hannibal’s lip, he groaned when he felt that tongue lap at the head before he was sucked into the warm heat of Hannibal’s mouth.

          Will lurched forward, one hand tangling into the fine hairs at the base of Hannibal’s skull while the other braced against the headboard. He tried not to thrust, to hold himself still as Hannibal adjusted, but the warm wet void of the doctor’s mouth was too much to bear.

          “Fuck _fuck…_ H-Hannibal I-” Will rolled his hips, his head falling back as he sank further into Hannibal’s mouth. “Just like that. _So good_.”

          Will watched as Hannibal took him in, the doctor’s arms flexing desperately against the ties. Will put a hand to Hannibal’s mouth, thumb smearing at a little strand of drool in the corner. “Ah, ah, ah, don’t fight the ties.”

          Hannibal let his wrists fall to the headboard, but his muscles remained tense. Will smiled, pulling his cock out of Hannibal’s mouth. He let the tip trace down Hannibal’s chin and laughed when his cannibal tried to recapture it with a bob of his head. It was then that Hannibal made the most undignified of noises, one that, had Will been feeling less charitable, he would have classified as a whine.

          “Shhhh, shhh,” Will scooted back down Hannibal’s torso before leaning over him for a soft kiss. “You were so good for me. I think a reward is in order, don’t you?”

          Hannibal was too busy suckling on Will’s mouth to respond. Will grinned into the kiss reaching to the bedside table for the lube. When it was in his hands, Will broke the kiss, climbing off Hannibal and settling beside him on the bed.

          Will lay with his head at Hannibal’s knee, one leg resting over Hannibal’s chest to spread himself wide. Hannibal jerked at the sight, the headboard banging loudly as he thrashed. Will frowned, placing his foot squarely on the doctor’s fuzzy chest.

          “If you hadn’t been such a little shit, I wouldn’t need to tie you up,” he said, pushing at Hannibal’s clavicle with his toes. “Now, you’re going to lay there and watch. And if you’re a very good boy, I’ll let you open me up the next time we do this.”

          Hannibal snarled. Will raised a brow. “Will you be a good boy or should I just take this little party of mine to the shower?”

          Hannibal’s lip remained curled, but some of the fight had left his eyes. Will let his legs slip open wider, a hand with slick fingers tracing the seam of his thigh. “Well?”

          “I will.” It was murmured so sullenly, Will had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. He pinched at Hannibal’s chest with his toes.

          “You will what, Hannibal?”

          “I’ll be…” Hannibal pursed his lips together sourly. “..a good boy.”

          Will let his teeth show when he smiled this time. “Good.”

          Relaxing back onto the mattress, Will began to slowly stroke over his hole, fingers pressing in just slightly with each pass. When he could take no more, he pressed a finger inside of him, moaning when he heard the silk in Hannibal’s ties strain.

          “It should be you,” Will whined, writhing next to Hannibal. He slipped a second finger inside himself and began to stretch his opening. “I _fuck_ I want your hands, you _uh-_ ”

          Will arched off the bed when he grazed his prostate. “ _Fuck,_ it’s so much better when you do it, Hannibal.”

          The doctor’s chest was heaving under his foot. Will looked up to see Hannibal’s maroon eyes fixed on him. The doctor’s mouth parted just slightly, still slick with spit and panting. Will added a third finger and cried out, begging for Hannibal again just to watch the doctor thrash in his ties.

          “This could have been you,” Will rasped. “It should only be you. You won’t make me do this again, will you, Hannibal?”

          “Please.” Hannibal’s voice was gravel, his expression rapt.

          “Promise me,” Will groaned, his hips working against his hand. “Promise me I won’t _ah fuck_ I won’t need the ties again.”

          “I promise.”

          “You’ll stay?”

          “In this life and the next.”

          Will pulled his fingers out with a small moan of dismay. On shaking legs, he moved to straddle Hannibal again. He didn’t bother removing Hannibal’s slacks, only unbuckling the belt, unfastening his pants, and pulling the doctor’s cock free from the confines of his boxer briefs.

          Slicking Hannibal’s erection with his still-slippery hand, Will watched as the doctor still yanked at the ties, desperate to get his hands on the empath. Lining himself up, Will sank down on Hannibal’s shaft.

          “Good boy,” He hissed before beginning to roll his hips.

          Will rode Hannibal hard and fast – neither was going to last long, but that was hardly the point. Steadying himself with a hand on the headboard, Will pumped his hips frantically.

          “You’re mine,” Will growled through clenched teeth. Hannibal snarled, still pulling at his restraints. “You stay where I put you and if you fucking _think_ of leaving me I’ll tie you back to this bed and never let you up again.”

          Hannibal groaned, a rumbling noise from deep in his throat.

          Will felt his vision going white. He gripped his cock and began to pump. “Mine.”

          “Yours,” Hannibal’s eyes were glassy, his wet mouth still gasping as he watched Will above him. “I’m yours, Will.”

          Will came with a snarl, slapping the headboard and streaking Hannibal’s chest and ripped shirt. A shudder ran down his spine as his muscles spasmed. He felt Hannibal follow him a moment later, powerful chest arching as his hips stiffened and stuttered.

          Will fell forward, landing across Hannibal’s chest and breathing in his cannibal’s sweat. The scent, as always, made him feel exhausted. As he caught his breath, Hannibal craned his neck to press soft kisses on his nose and cheeks.

          With herculean effort, Will rose from the cradle of Hannibal’s body. On trembling legs he moved to the end of the bed, finally removing Hannibal’s shoes, pants, and underwear. Raising an eyebrow, he balled up the fine grey slacks and used them as a rag, wiping down both himself and Hannibal. The doctor watched him with half-lidded eyes, not daring to protest. 

          Tossing the pants off the bed, Will crawled back up Hannibal, settling himself on the doctor’s shoulder and idly toying with a torn edge of Hannibal’s shirt. Will’s breathing grew deep and slow, but he could feel Hannibal watching him expectantly.

          “Am I to stay trussed up for the rest of the day?”

          Will reached up one lazy hand and tugged at the ties to make sure they were still secure. “It’s the only way I can keep you in the bed.”

          “You’re a clever boy, I’m sure you can think of another way.”

          “Hmmm,” Will settled on Hannibal’s chest, rubbing his cheek into the bramble of silver chest hair like a congenial pet before yawning. “I’ll sleep on it, Runaway Bunny, see if something comes to me.”  

          A hand worked its way into his curls. Will hid his smile in Hannibal’s chest. “Perhaps you could also sleep on a new endearment for me as well?”

          “Showoff.” Will bit softly at Hannibal’s flesh. “Put your hand back where I had it or I’ll tie those knots for real.”

          Hannibal huffed a small laugh, his hand tugging one more time at Will’s hair before moving away. “Apologies, it’s hard to resist your curls.”

          Will made a noise that he was sure would have been a clever rejoinder if sleep hadn’t already rendered his vocal chords inert.

* * *

 

          Hannibal woke with both arms wrapped around Will. He glanced up at the ties at the headboard, wondering if he or Will had freed his arms. Will murmured something that sounded like _dog_ in his sleep before burrowing deeper into Hannibal’s embrace.

          The doctor smiled, pressing a kiss into a tangle of curls tickling his nose. What he found, instead of soft hair was a piece of scrap paper, torn from a grocery list, perhaps. He frowned at it, noting it had been taped to the top of Will’s head. In the empath’s large blocky handwriting Hannibal read _DON’T YOU FUCKING MOVE_.

          Hannibal huffed quietly, his chest flooding with warmth when Will made another sleepy protest at being jostled. He turned to the bedside table only to find another note tapped to the lamp.

          _SERIOUSLY STAY IN THIS BED._

          Letting his head fall back on the pillows, Hannibal raised a brow at the note taped to the ceiling.

          _YOU BETTER BE RIGHT THERE WHEN I WAKE UP_

          He smiled, lifting a hand to gently pluck the note from Will’s hair and place it on the nightstand. The note stored, Hannibal returned his arm to Will, squeezing his prize tightly. “If this is how industrious you are after we make love, I shall endeavor to tire you out a bit more next time.”

          Will’s hands sank into Hannibal’s sides, nails biting just enough to make Hannibal press another kiss into Will’s hair.

          Will gurgled before blearily raising his head. “I threw tacks on the floor and hid your slippers.”

          “Oh dear,” Hannibal said, settling beneath his empath. “I suppose I’ll just have to stay here forever.”

          Will tried to glare, but ended up squinting before his head fell back to Hannibal’s chest with a dull _thunk_.

          “Besides,” Hannibal mused, teasing at the hair above Will’s ear. “I’ve been told sleepy morning sex is very enjoyable.”

          Will nodded, his hands kneading at Hannibal’s sides. He didn’t bother to lift his face from its spot compressed into Hannibal’s pec. “Give me two more hours and I’ll blow your fucking mind.”

          “I can wait,” whispered Hannibal, letting his mind drift as he heard a soft snore from his bedmate.

          And he did.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Next Up:**  
>  I've got a Tristhad AU featuring a version of everyone's favorite scout that I'm naming Glitter!Tristan. You've all been warned...


End file.
